Physicality (フィジカリティ)/guide
Effects Guide 'One Eye' Right bottom door → Candy World (interact with a big blue fork) → Dark Candy World (interact with a white and red figure with a mouth) → Red and Black Room. Interact with the red puddle on the floor. 'Fish' Right upper door → Neon Tiles World (interact with a blue fish on the floor). 'Chisel' Left upper door → Red and Blue Flowers World (go through the green plant gates) → Blue Diagonal Hallway → School (interact with a blue vase on a table on the third floor). 'Suit' Right upper door→ Neon Tiles World (step on a white square inside of many colored ones) → Paper Stacks Rooms (interact with a bloody paper stack). 'Gum' Right bottom door → Candy World (interact with a big blue fork) → Dark Candy World (interact with a lamp post) → Looping City Street. Go left until you see an arrow pointing right, ignore it and enter the building. Interact with a cardboard box inside of it. 'Clock' Left bottom door → Lamp Post World (interact with a yellow orb) → Lights Maze. Interact with a grandfather clock. 'Butterfly' Left upper door → Red and Blue Flowers World (interact with a white flower) → Flower Maze (See a map of it above) → Butterfly Room (interact with a yellow butterfly). 'Pencil' Left upper door → Red and Blue Flowers World (interact with a white flower) → Flower Maze (See a map of it above) (interact with a yellow paint puddle) → Yellow World (interact with a blue rectangular box). 'Anpan' (You need the Star effect in order to get Anpan.) Left upper door → Red and Blue Flowers World (go through the green plant gates) → Blue Diagonal Hallway (interact with a hand) → Purple Tiles Maze (find an elevator door) → Glass Floor Room → Dark Room. Go to the right door and interact with the statue in the glass box. 'Star' Left bottom door → Lamp Post World (interact with a yellow orb) → Lights Maze (interact with a yellow paint stain) → Galaxy World. Interact with a red sun-like star. 'Triangle' Right bottom door → Candy World (interact with a blue cube inside of one of the wrapped candies) → Colorful Boxes World (go through a doorway surrounded by colorful tiles) → Lego Cafe World → Light Blue Castle (go down a ladder in one of the rooms) → Famicom World. Go through the tunnel then go up in the next junction. Interact with a white triangle. 'Ikebana' Left upper door → Red and Blue Flowers World (interact with a white flower) → Flower Maze (See a map of it above) (interact with a yellow paint puddle) → Yellow World (step on a red maple leaf) → Forest. Pass between two grey pebbles and interact with a picture of blue flowers. 'Eyepatch' Left upper door → Red and Blue Flowers World (go through the green plant gates) → Blue Diagonal Hallway → School (interact with a red gem) → Hell Maze (interact with a red toilet pump (?)) → Red and Orange Rooms (interact with a big grey creature with a widely opened mouth)) → Grey Half-Heads Hallway. Interact with a white sphere with a white eyepatch on it. or Left bottom door → Lamp Post World → Purple Cave → Ice Rink (kill one of the NPC that drop the match) → Red and Orange Rooms → Grey Half-Heads Hallway. Interact with a white sphere with a white eyepatch on it. Events Guide 'Uboa-like Random Event' Left upper door → White Flower → Flower Maze (See a map of it above) → butterfly room → yellow room → a room with a boy with open eyes (similar to Poniko's room in Yume Nikki). To trigger this random event, exit and enter this room until the room and the music changes. 'School Roof Wake-Up Event' Left upper door → green plant gates → blue diagonal hallway → school → fangames reference stairway → roof → interact with/go through the gap in the fence. The screen then blackens and Katatsuki falls off his bed and forced to wake up. 'FC Building Wake-Up Event' Right bottom door → Candy World (interact with a blue cube inside of one of the wrapped candies) → Colorful Boxes World (go through a doorway surrounded by colorful tiles) → Lego Cafe World → Light Blue Castle (go down a ladder in one of the rooms) → Famicom World. Enter the tunnel, climb up a ladder and you will exit it. The go right and the event will be triggered. Katatsuki will head slowly towards a tall building, then he will stop and say "Iya!" (No!) repeatedly until the screen blackens. Then he falls off his bed and is forced to wake up. 'Cross Event' Left upper door → Red and Blue Flowers World (interact with green plant gates) → Blue Diagonal Hallway → School (interact with a red gem) → Hell Maze (interact with a red toilet pump (?)) → Red and Orange Rooms → Find a small hole in one of the walls, cut it open with the Chisel effect and enter a grey room with a somewhat grotesque crucifix scene. 'Church Event' Right upper door → Neon Tiles World (interact with the orange flower) → Board World → Church. Use Chisel effect to kill another Katatsuki at the end for few times, after killing him will cause a weird purple creature that makes some noise appear on the table. Lucid Dream Fly Event Sleep in ben in dream room until it will send Katatsuki in big place with a drawings, go north-west to the big tree drawing and interact with a red dot or something, walk to the edge and use there Butterfly Effect 'to fly away. Endings Guide 'ED1 Obtain all 13 effects and open the door. 'ED2' After obtaining all 13 effects, go to the Blue Maze (Left lower door → Lamp Post World (go through door in purple structure) → Purple Cave (climb vines north of entrance) → Apartments (go all the way down) → Disorienting Swamp (take the first path south) → Blue Maze), find a hole to a room that has a cross sketch right above it. Use the Pencil effect; this will cause an event to happen. Afterwards, go to the Looping City Street - the arrow that blocked the door by the Gum effect room will be broken in half, allowing entry to the doorway behind it. Enter the door, go to the end, and interact with the NPC to cause an event and force you to wake up. After that, a baseball bat will appear in Katatsuki's Real Room. Collect it and open the door. The version of your room containing the bat lets you save, but does not let you access the dream world. To remedy this, press the wake-up key again to return to your regular room. 'ED3' Follow the ED2's guide to the end, but instead of going through the door, go to the balcony. Interact with the weak bar in the railing to break it open. Interact with the resulting gap. ED4 Obtain all 13 effects, then enter the left upper door → Red and Blue Flowers World (interact with green plant gates) → Blue Diagonal Hallway → School (while here, go to the Chisel effect room and kill the NPC there with the Chisel effect) (interact with a red gem) → Hell Maze, find and interact with pink demon like creature; you will be on to of the Apartments. An NPC sits on the railing; use the '''Chisel Effect '''to make him fall. After that, use the '''Clock Effect '''to return to the Nexus. Go to the Apartments (a walkthrough on how to get there is in the ED 2 walkthrough) and climb to the top floor (on your way, enter every room and interact with all the holes on the back walls). Enter the final, rightmost door on the top floor to be sent to a strange area full of chasers; just let them touch you. After that, Katatsuki will be in a glitchy version of his room. Leave through the door. Maps Category:Walkthroughs